Candy Shop
by Tofu Leader
Summary: Mello's life isn't much fun, and of course his job at the 'Candy Shop'. But now he is starting to think working there does have it's perks when a red-headed guy comes into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Candy Shop.**

**Authors Note:** This story is a yaoi; I got the idea because of me and my girlfriend, it wasn't made for Mello and Matt but I made it to be for them.

**Warning:** You will _**NEVER **_ look at candy, especially a lollipop the same way again, do not read if you don't like yaoi, at all, only read if you are a mega perv. like me and yea.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note and all its characters [excluding Mello] are not mine.

"Mello stop eating all the chocolate!"

"It's my break time, I'm allowed to eat!"

"Yea but not the chocolates we sell, bring your own damn chocolate!" the owner of the 'Candy Shop' continued to yell.

Mello sighed, his blond hair going over his face as he continued to eat his chocolate in his strange manner.

"Mello hurry up your breaks almost done." a small albino teen said with almost no emotion.

"Fuck you Near, I'm done!" Mello said getting up and putting on his neon pink work hat that said the stores motto 'You want them, we got them' to Mello it reminded him more of an outlet store, than a candy shop in London.

"Welcome to the 'Candy Shop' [I know retarded name.] What would you want?" Mello asked in an annoying tone, to a teenage girl who didn't notice.

"Lets see, I want a twelve inch lollipop." she said winking at Mello, who only stared back with a 'what the fuck' look on his face.

"Alright here you go." Mello said putting the candy on the counter.

"Hmm…this isn't the lollipop I wanted." the girl continued to smile, trying to look over the counter.

"Well, it's the only fucken one you're getting!" Mello said angrily, realizing her implications.

"Well!" the girl said throwing down the money and grabbing her lollipop and storming out the door.

Mello sighed and sat down on the small stool behind the counter, waiting for the next horny teenage girl to come in, which they seem to be coming in more then usual ever since he had be promoted to counter duty.

_Ring Ring._

"Great another fucking horny bitch." Mello sighed when he heard the bell over the door ring, "Welcome to the 'Candy Shop'. What do you want?" Mello asked the other horny teenage girl, who repeated what the last one had just said.

"Well we don't fu--." Mello stopped mid-sentence and looked out the shops window to see a red-haired boy who was smoking outside, which was clearly against the sign that was posted outside, 'No Smoking within 10 feet of this Shop'.

"Why that bitch!" Mello exclaimed jumping over the counter and running outside, "Hey you!" Mello yelled at the red-head.

"Hey mate, what can I do for ya?" the red-head replied.

"You can get the fuck away from here!"

"Huh? Well what the fuck! I can smoke here if I fucken want to!"

"No you fucken can't! My boss well get on my ass for allowing you to smoke here, even though it says 'No Smoking within 10 feet of this Shop'!"

"Huh? Oi sorry mate didn't see that there. I don't want your boss to get on that pretty ass of yours." the other boy said walking off.

Mello was in shocked by what he had just heard; _he _was not being verbally sexually harassed, but maybe what that red-head said was meant to be a complement.

Mello pushed the complement aside and walked inside to finish off his shift.

5 hours later Mello was finally done and able to go home.

"Bye Mello, be safe walking home." Near said walking out of the shop.

"Fuck you Near, I'll be fucken fine!" Mello said locking the door behind them.

"Ok." Near replied getting into his car.

Mello huffed and started to walk towards his house.

A few blocks into the walk he had to go down a dark alley due to the construction up ahead, Mello was too distracted by the events that happen today that he was completely oblivious to the four guys in front of him.

"Hey there sexy boy, what brings you here?"

"Huh? What the fuck! What the hell do you freaks want!" Mello yelled getting ready to fight.

One of them laughed and spoke up, "We just want to play."

"Well, I don't fucken want to play with you guys."

"Awww, we're hurt, such a pretty boy as yourself not wanting to play with us. We don't like that."

At that two men grabbed Mello and pushed him to the ground.

"What the fu--!"Mello was cut off by the bandana wrapped around his mouth.

"We punish those who don't want to play with us."

Mello felt his pants unzip, as he heard the other one's pants unzip.

"Don't worry this will only hurt a lot!" one of the men said pulling off Mello's pants and boxers.

"Hey! What the fuck are you guys doing!"

_Bang, Clatter._

Mello's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice of the red-head from earlier. Mello was suddenly relived by the men who had just held him down.

"Ah!" one of them yelled.

"Come on Jim lets get the hell out of here!"

"Yea!"

"Hey not so fast!" the red-head yelled again.

"Run!"

"Damn it they got away! Huh? Oi mate are you ok?" the savior asked Mello taking the bandana off his mouth.

"Huh? You fucken ask me if I'm ok after I was almost rapped!" Mello yelled pulling his pants and boxers up.

"What the hell is your problem I just fucken risked my life to help you out! You can at lest say 'thank you'."

"Well thanks!" Mello said walking out of the alley.

"Hey you shouldn't be walking alone!" the red-head yelled catching up to Mello.

"Oh yea, you're to talk."

"I can, you see I'm not the type to be cornered up in an alley and almost be rapped, unlike your pretty little ass."

"I don't know if that is supposed to be a complement or what."

"A complement." The red-head said lighting up a cigarette, "Is it ok if I smoke here?"

"Like I give a fuck!" Mello said trying to get away from the smoker.

"Hey, come on I'm hungry lets get something to eat, then I'll walk you home."

"No I want to go home now, so bye!"

"Hell no I'm not leaving you."

"Go away!"

"No so you can be almost rapped again!"

Mello stopped, "And how do I know you're not one of their friends?"

"I'm not I would have already taken advantage of you. I mean I am stronger than you."

"No your not!"

"Really?" the red-head said dropping his cigarette and picking Mello up and running him to a near by restaurant, "You see I am stronger than I look. Now come on I'm starving!"

"No!"

"Come on we are already here, don't make me pick you up again and humiliate you."

Mello sighed, "Fine."

The red-head smiled and grabbed Mello's hand and pulled him inside.

"Hi there how many?" the waiter asked.

"Two." the red-head answered.

"Ok right this way." he said leading them to their table.

"Hey let go of my hand." Mello whispered as the followed their waiter.

"No." the smoker said squeezing his hand tighter.

Mello just blushed.

"Here you lovers go." the waiter said as he introduce them to their table.

"Ummm...we're---." Mello started but was cut off.

"Thank you." the other man said sitting down, as Mello followed.

"Hmmm, let's see what do I want to eat?"

"Hey, why didn't you tell him we're not lovers?" Mello asked irritated, "I don't even know your name."

"Huh? Oh, where are my manners, I'm…"

"Hey do you guys know what you want?" the waiter asked returning to their table.

"Huh? Oh yea I would like a cheese burger, extra cheese please."

"Of course, and you sir?"

"I want a triple chocolate cake." Mello replied not taking his eyes off of the man before him.

"Certainly, I'll get these out as soon as I can." the waiter said walking off.

"Now tell me your fucking name!" Mello said impatiently.

"Yea, yea keep your pants on, or don't." the smoker said smiling.

Mello glared at him.

"Wow scary, ok my name is Matt. Happy now?"

"No."

Matt looked at Mello a while longer, "Why?"

"Because you forced me here against my will."

"Well, I don't think you mind."

"No I fucken do! I want to go home and sleep!"

"Well then leave."

"I—."

"Here you guys go." the waiter said putting each of their meals in front of them.

"Thanks again mate." Matt sad picking up his burger.

"Sure, anything else?"

"Yea, my friend here would like to go home, do you mind showing him to the front door?" Matt said threw a mouthful of food.

The waiter gave a huge smile, "Of course, come along sir." he said reaching out a hand for Mello to grab.

"No I'm staying here and eating my cake!" Mello said pushing the waiters hand away.

The waiter huffed but said nothing else and walked away.

"Why don't you go home?" Matt asked not looking up from his fries, his red hair going over his goggled over eyes.

"Well—well the cakes here now, and I never turn down chocolate." Mello said picking a huge spoonful of cake.

Matt just smiled and looked up, "You know you have some chocolate around your mouth. I can help you with that." Matt said leaning over the table with his tongue out.

"Get the hell away from me!" Mello said pushing Matt's face away.

"I was only joking, you have to pull that stick out of your ass and not take everything so seriously."

Mello just glared at him and continued on with his cake.

A moment of silence crossed over them, and in between that silence Mello kept stealing glances at Matt, who was staring at the people at the other tables, admiring their food.

"Ok, are you guys done with your food?" the waiter asked walking by their table.

"Huh? Oh yea, here you go." Matt said handing him his plate.

"Me too." Mello said.

"Ok, I'll go get the check."

As soon the waiter was gone Matt turned to Mello, "Come on lets go before he comes back."

"Huh?"

"Come on, live life on the edge!" Matt said grabbing Mello by the arm and pulling him up.

"Matt this is a form of stealing!" Mello whispered as they passed by the other sitting couples.

"So, I don't have money."

"Well, I do I can pay!"

"Nope, I'm not going to let you." Matt said pulling Mello outside, "Come on lets run!"

"Huh?"

"HEY YOU GUYS COME BACK!" one of the waiters from the restaurant yelled from the restaurant door.

Mello smiled, he had never broken the law before and the feel of adrenaline flowing threw his veins was incredible.

"Matt, come on lets go get some candy!" Mello said pulling Matt towards the 'Candy Shop'.

"Huh, alright Mello!" Matt said smiling.

Mello laughed, "I like this feeling! Wait how do you know my name?"

Matt just smiled, "I saw it this afternoon, it was on your name-tag."

"Oh, well here we are!" Mello exclaimed, "My fucken gay as hell of a job!"

"Say Mello how old are you? You seem pretty young to not go to school." Matt asked while Mello was unlocking the door.

"Huh? Oh I finished high school early, I then got into the wrong crowd and ruined my college years, but yea I am young I'm only nineteen."

"Wow, I dropped out of high school, even though I was at the top of my class, so far I have just been hanging out and sometimes going to my job."

"Oh, so how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Matt answered as he followed Mello into the shop.

"Go ahead and have anything you like!" Mello exclaimed running to the chocolates.

"Hey Mello, aren't there any security cameras?"

"No, our boss doesn't think we will need them since we are located in such a nice neighborhood.

"Oh." Matt said picking up some long lollipops, and then an idea struck him, "Say Mello, this may seem rude especially since you don't know me very well…"

"Try none at all." Mello corrected him.

"Yea ok, but tell me honestly what's your sexual history? I bet you get laid a lot, do you have a girlfriend?"

Mello stopped, "Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Well, let's see you are extremely sexy, even if you look like you want to kill everyone, um and yea that's it, so tell me what is it?"

"I'm not telling you that!" Mello said going for the chocolate covered nuts.

"Well I'll tell you mine, I haven't had sex in a year, and that was because I was drunk out of mind!"

"Ok…"

"Please tell me." Matt asked giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Mello sighed there was no way he was able to turn down that face, "Fine I am still a virgin." he whispered.

"What! No way are you lying! You're to hot to be a virgin!" Matt exclaimed taking off his goggles to reveal striking green eyes.

"Do you mind keeping it down!"

"Why no ones here."

"Still, it's kind of embarrassing." Mello said looking away from Matt's face.

"Well I think it's kind of cute." Matt said walking to where Mello was standing.

Mello was just quiet looking down at the floor holding onto the chocolate tightly in his hand.

"Awww, you melted the chocolate." Matt said opening Mello's closed hand.

"Let go!"

"No." Matt said liking the chocolate off of Mello's hand.

Mello squirmed, "Cut it out."

"Come on, don't you want to lose your virginity?"

"No!"

Matt let go of Mello's hand, "Ok."

"Huh?"

"What? You told me you didn't want to lose it right now, tell me where the bathroom is." Matt said.

"No, what I meant was that I'm scared." Mello whispered, "You make me act differently than how I usually am, I feel, I feel comfortable by you even though you are a complete stranger."

Matt just stared at Mello, "So you would have sex with me?"

"When did I say that?! Anyways I'm leaving now it's almost 10."

"The nights still young, let's go get something to drink."

"No, and I thought you didn't have any money."

"I don't but I thought you liked the adrenaline."

Mello just glared at Matt for a few seconds before deciding, "Matt I am tired as hell, I have to come into work at 5 to get this fucken place cleaned up, and then before we open shop at 9 I have to go up to Luton to pick up some candy, and then I have to drive all the way back, and set the candy up in a fashionable manner. So if you don't mind I would very much like to go home." Mello said pointing Matt towards the door.

"Alright just let me walk you home."

"Fine." Mello agreed locking the door behind them.

**So there you go chapter one up! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Matt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy Shop.**

**Authors Note:** Alright here I am Chapter two! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but who cares, I am thankful for the people who took the time to read Chapter one.

**Warning:** This story is a yaoi…but in later chapters. And only read if you don't mind me ruining candy for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it; sadness overcomes me all the time because of it [not really XP.]

Mello awoke by the sound of his annoying alarm clock, which was making his already painful headache hurt more. Mello wasn't sure to why he had the headache he hadn't drank any alcohol, so he just thought that it was due to what happen last night, him being almost raped, and meeting Matt, and not paying for his food, and messing up the 'Candy Shop'.

"Fuck!" Mello yelled running out of his bed, tearing off his clothes and running into the shower, glancing at the alarm clock still buzzing its ass off, 4:30. Good he still had thirty minutes to get ready, go to the shop, and clean it up.

After Mello had finished taking his shower and got on his neon pink and white uniform he went into the kitchen to take some Advil. Before he turned into the kitchen he peeked inside the living room, where he had heard snoring. Sure enough on his couch he could make out the bump under a blanket and with the light of his muted t.v. he could see a head of red hair. Not sure what to do Mello continued to look at the sleeping figure, "I didn't let Matt sleep over did I?" Mello thought to himself. As if reading his mind, the figure under the covers stirred and sat up when he saw Mello in the entry of the hallway.

"Good morning Mello." Matt said rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Mello stood there quiet, he never had anyone to tell him 'good morning' and he enjoyed the feeling that overcame him.

"Mello?" Matt asked a bit worried, "You don't remember do you, you said I should sleep over because it was dark and late. So I just crashed on the couch after you went to bed."

"Oh. No I don't remember; did you try anything funny with me?" Mello asked a bit angry if he had.

"No, I was just watching t.v. all night, I wanted to go on your computer to play games but I didn't due to privacy issues." Matt said, almost as if he wanted a pat on the head for restraining himself.

"Oh, well I wouldn't have mind if you did, but anyways, do you want to stay here or do you have to leave, because I have to go to work now." Mello said looking at the time, five minutes until five.

"You mean like permanent? Like me be your roommate?" Matt asked excited.

Mello stared at him taken aback, "Well don't you have a house of your own?"

Matt shook his head, "I live in motels."

"Oh, well, I guess, but if you turn out to be some fucken freak, I will beat the shit out of you, even if you're stronger and you get more hits, I will end up defeating you." Mello said sternly.

"Why would I hurt such a pretty face, and I guess someone who isn't that heartless?" Matt asked laying back on the couch and covering himself up.

"Fine, well I need to go now, there is a spare key, in the cabinet above the sink, and if you want to move some of your stuff over you can, and yea I will be off of work at around 8." Mello said walking towards the door.

"Wait Mello, when is your lunch hour?" Matt asked sitting up again.

"It's at 11:30, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh." Mello said walking out into the bitter cold morning.

"Hello Mello." Near said walking into the store at 8:30, "Did you pick up the candy from Luton?"

"Of course I did Near!" Mello said finishing arranging the candy into what he thought was a fashionable way.

"Ok, Mello are you ok?"

"Yea why the fuck wouldn't I be?" Mello asked irritated.

"Because you don't look very well, you seem tired." Near replied coiling a piece of white hair around his pale fingers.

"Well I'm fucken fine!" Mello answered angrily storming away towards the chocolates.

Shortly after the shop opened and since it was Saturday a lot more than the usual horny teen girl came in, making Mello pull at his hair.

Mello continue to give the girls a different lollipop than they wanted, but eventually some of the girls' changes the pickup line to something that had to do with white-chocolate cover nuts. Mello couldn't wait till lunch in ten minutes and now he couldn't wait because Matt came in threw the store holding a big white picnic basket.

"Matt what the fuck are you doing here!" Mello whispered to the red head when he approached the counter.

"I thought about taking you to a picnic lunch. I hope you don't mind." Matt said smiling.

Mello was quiet until he noticed the blond girl behind Matt waiting for him to move, "Matt get out of the way, my shift isn't over yet."

"Oh, sorry." Matt said facing the girl and smiling, the girl couldn't help but blush.

"Yea, can I help you?" Mello asked the girl, getting her attention away from Matt.

"What? Oh no, never mind." she said looking back at Matt, who was looking at Mello.

Mello growled, jealousy overcoming him, "Look lady get away from him!"

"Wh-why?"

"Because!"

"That's not an answer!" she replied her pigtails flying up.

"Because he is jealous." Matt answered smiling at Mello.

Mello blushed, "I am not!"

The girl looked from Mello to Matt, "Oh, I'm, I'm really embarrassed now." she said walking away with her head down.

"What the hell Matt, now she is going to think I like you or something!"

"Well don't you?"

"No!"

"Than why are you letting me crash at your place, why did you get mad when she was looking at me, checking _me _out?"

"Because, I don't like it when, other people get checked out, if I'm there!" Mello spat out.

"Oh, so you think that you're the hottest man in the room."

"Yes!"

"My, you're conceded." Matt said running a warm finger down the side of Mello's face.

"Stop." Mello said half-heartedly, slapping Matt's hand away.

Matt pouted in a joking matter, "So are we having lunch or not?"

"Fine, I get off in five."

"Ok." Matt smiled walking out of the store.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To smoke."

"Oh, well not in front of the store!"

"I know I'm a good boy."

Those five minutes for Mello seemed more like five years, he wanted to get off and go eat lunch with Matt.

"Mello you can have lunch now." Near replied walking out of the owners' office.

"Near what the fuck do you do in the owners' office? You little whore that's why you're the assistant to the owner in like two weeks!" Mello yelled so everyone could hear, Near just blushed and walked into the staffroom to eat his oatmeal lunch.

Mello ran outside a little too eagerly and bumped into Matt almost making him drop the basket.

"Mello, were you that excited to see me?"

"No! I—I just wanted food!" Mello exclaimed reaching for the basket, which Matt kept out of reach.

"Come on, a picnic is at the park, not in front of a shop."

Mello pouted but followed Matt to the near by park.

"Here we are Mello!" Matt exclaimed as he sat down under a tree.

"Ok, now I only have a thirty minute lunch so can I have my food now?"

Matt nodded his head like a child, "Here ya go! I made it just for you!"

Mello took the plastic covered sandwich, "Thanks." he said taking off the plastic.

Matt smiled and took out one of his own sandwiches.

"Matt this, this has chocolate in it! It's like a dessert! I love it!" Mello exclaimed when he took a bite out of his chocolate and marshmallow sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it, I didn't want to make you a turkey sandwich, I wasn't sure if you liked it or not."

Mello shook his head, "I would have liked it, but this, this is incredible, I would have never done this!"

"Mello it isn't that incredible, I know a lot of people who make sandwiches like that."

Mello shook his head, "I don't care its awesome!" he exclaimed taking a huge bite again.

Matt just smiled at the blonds actions, while he himself chewed his own chocolate and marshmallow sandwich.

"Bye Matt, see you at the apartment, oh tell me, did you bring some of your stuff over?" Mello asked before walking back into the 'Candy Shop'.

"Yea, just a few things, I think I am going to move the rest in when I get back, mostly because I have nothing to do for about eight hours."

"Don't you have a job?"

"Yea, but I don't work today, so I can't go there. Well you know I'll bring a few more things, and then I'll head to the arcade. Is it alright if I pick you up?"

"Yea, but why?"

"So you know well maybe we can go to dinner!"

"Alright, well see ya in eight hours." Mello said walking slowly back into the shop.

"Yea see ya."

If Mello thought that those five minutes earlier took forever, it doesn't compare to the eight hours that fallowed. But Mello kept his mind off of Matt by making fun of Near every chance he got. And that actually killed the time pretty fast. Before he knew it Matt was back in the shop and walking towards Mello again.

"Hi Matt." Mello said smiling.

Matt stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Mello asked.

"You-you smiled at me!" Matt said running over to Mello and giving him a hug.

"Matt get the fuck off me!" Mello yelled pushing Matt off.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Matt sighed; wiping and invisible tear from his eye.

Mello just rolled his eyes, "Come back here so you don't distract the customers."

"Or is it that you don't want me to leave you and go with a beautiful lady?" Matt teased climbing over the counter.

"Matt I'm not stupid I know you're gay, or else you wouldn't hit-on me."

"I'm not gay."

"Yes you are."

"No." Matt shook his head, "I'm bi there is a difference."

Mello stopped looking threw the candy magazine he was flipping threw, "You still like girls?"

"Yea, it's true I hit-on you, but you thought that, that made me gay, you never thought that I went both ways now did ya?" Matt asked sitting down on the floor.

Mello looked down at him, "Yea, I guess I just took it that you were gay."

Matt shrugged, "Its alright you can't even understand your own sexuality."

"What! I know my own sexuality! I'm straight!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I am!"

"Alright, whatever. Looks like everyone is gone do you want to get going?"

Mello nodded and walked into the backroom.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked looking up from the floor.

"In the back, do you mind changing the 'open' sign to 'closed'?"

Matt shook his head and got up to change the sign.

"Are you ready?" Mello asked, jumping over the counter.

Matt's eyes almost bulged out of his eyes, "Where did you get those clothes?"

"I didn't change yesterday so I had my clothes here, but yea I always change after work." Mello replied, "Why is something wrong with them?" Mello asked looking at the face Matt made.

"No, I just, like, wow." Matt blushed, looking at Mello in tightly fitted leather clothing.

"Ok? Is that a complement?" Mello asked unsure by Matt's blushing.

Matt nodded his head fiercely.

"Good." Mello said walking past Matt to the outside world, with Matt following, "So where are we going to eat?" Mello asked locking the door.

"I picked last night, it's your turn tonight."

Mello thought about it for a moment, "I want to grab some gas-station food and eat it while we walk around."

"Alright that's cheap." Matt smiled.

"You mean we are actually going to pay!"

"Yea or you don't want to?"

"I don't mind."

Matt smiled, "Come on there is a '711' near by, I like their burritos so let's gets some."

Mello nodded and walked with Matt to the gas station.

When they arrived to the small gas station, they went in and bought all of their favorite snacks the station had to offer. Mello was very surprised to find out Matt's eating habits were very similar to his own. That discovery only drew the blond towards the red head, as if an invisible thread was destined to bring them closer than ever before between two men. But of course Mello already knew that, a little bit due to Matt's behavior towards the blond.

"Mello? Are you there? Earth to Mello." Matt asked waving a hand in front of the blonds face, kicking Mello out of his thoughts.

"What?" the blond asked irritated.

"Its time to pay." Matt answered pointing to the inpatient cashier.

"Oh." Mello said placing all of his favorites onto the counter, some of the items falling to the ground, "Damn." Mello said bending over and picking them up. While he was bending over Mello could feel the eyes on him, "Matt stop staring at my ass!" Mello exclaimed straightening back up.

"Sorry, but I wasn't the only one." Matt whispered, moving his eyes to the men standing behind them.

Mello growled and waited for the cashier to ring up his food.

"Bye sexy!" one of the men who had been standing behind Mello and Matt waved as the walked out of the station into the cool night air.

"What about the red head, he is pretty cute too." his friend whispered.

"Oh yea, you too scarlet beauty!"

Matt turned and smiled and waved good bye.

"Matt don't make eye contact!" Mello snapped pulling Matt from his black and green striped shirt.

"Come on Mello, at least be nice."

Mello growled once again, tugging on Matt's arm.

"Mello, you can let go of my hand now."

"I'm not holding onto your hand!" Mello yelled, looking down to his hand where it tightly held Matt's.

"You see you were, you slid from my covered over wrist to my gloved over hand, guess you didn't feel the transformation." Matt sighed when Mello threw his hand out of his grasp, "Now I wish I didn't tell you."

"Shut up, come on lets eat here." Mello said sitting down on a bus stop bench.

"Here, why?" Matt asked sitting down next to the blond.

"Because." was all Mello said before biting into his steamy hot burrito.

Matt sighed, "Mello you are so mean to me."

Mello shot Matt an evil stare, "And that's why I let you stay at my house!"

Matt's eyes lit up, "You're right I'm sorry, it's just that you always seem so unhappy by what I do for you."

"And what do you do for me?"

Matt sighed, "Never mind."

Mello gave him a quick glance, "Matt had saved me, risking his life and I didn't even say thank you." the blond thought sighing, "I should be nicer to him."

"Mello are you ok?" Matt asked when he heard the older man sigh.

"Yea I'm fine!"

"Ok well sorry!" Matt yelled back putting his hands in the air in an 'I come in peace' sort of way.

Mello turned away from the red head; he just couldn't look at him.

"Damn it's to dark to see with these things on." Matt huffed pulling up his green tinted goggles, revealing his beautiful green eyes.

Mello turned around to look at Matt's full face, "Matt why do you always wear those goggles?"

"I don't know, I guess it was a habit I got since I was younger, I always used to dress up as a superhero, I always liked pretending I was someone other than myself. I guess now these goggles are like my shield, I feel exposed without them."

Mello nodded and turned away.

"Oh here Mello I got this for you." Matt said, digging into the plastic bag that held his favorite foods.

"What?"

"This!" Matt said happily, handing Mello a chocolate taco, "I hope it hasn't melt yet." Matt said a worried look coming over him.

Mello took the soggy dessert noticing that it had melted and sighed.

"Damn it did, didn't it?" Matt pouted.

"Th—thanks." Mello stuttered, unwrapping the sticky food.

Matt looked in awe while Mello took a bite out of the cool dessert, a little bit of chocolate running down the side of Mello's mouth.

"It's still good." Mello said showing a small, almost unnoticeable smile.

But Matt still noticed, and smiled back, "Mello, you have a little something on your face, let me lick it off." Matt said repeating what he had down the previous night, sticking his tongue out and leaning in towards Mello.

But unlike last night Mello didn't push his face away, so when Matt's tongue was just centimeters away from the bottom of Mello's chin, he hesitated.

A moment of awkwardness over passed them, "Are you going to lick it off or what?!" Mello snapped breaking the tension.

Matt swallowed, "Yea." he replied in a cracked voice, slowly placing his small tongue on the smooth skin at the end of Mello's chin and licking slowly upwards till his tongue was right at the corner of Mello's lips. Matt let his tongue stay there for a moment before quickly kissing the place his tongue was and backed away, blushing like mad. But when he looked at Mello's face he busted out laughing.

"What's so fucken funny?!" Mello yelled, face as red as Matt's hair.

"Your—your face, its—its so cute!" Matt laughed, falling off of the bench, but he still continued to laugh.

Mello growled, regretting having let Matt lick the chocolate off.

Shortly after Matt regained control, looking up at the pissed off man, angrily taking a bite out of the chocolate taco, "Sorry about that, you're face was just so damn cute." Matt smiled sitting next to Mello again.

"A guy doesn't want to be called cute!"

Matt sighed, "I knew that got you angry."

Mello gave Matt a sideways glare, before softening it up at the site of the red heads sorry looking expression on his face.

"Come on." Mello sighed getting up.

"Huh? But we aren't done."

"Well then bring it." Mello said walking towards the direction his apartment was.

"Wait!" Matt ran up catching up to the older man, "Its weird isn't it, that no bus came by." Matt said putting his hand behind his head.

"The bus stops running on this route after 8. I'm not sure why but I think mostly because not many people are in this area in the night, considering all the little shops here close at dusk."

"Oh." Matt nodded looking over at the blond. Taking in his body in those tight leather clothing.

Mello automatically felt those eyes on him, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Holy shit Matt! You brought a whole entire computer store into my fucken living room!" Mello exclaimed when he opened the door to his small apartment.

"Huh? Well you said I could bring my stuff over, it took forever considering I had to take all of this with me on multiple trips on my motorcycle." Matt replied walking into his new home, being careful not to step on any of the wires and cords scattered around, "Don't worry, I'll tape them together so they're not all over the place, I was going to do it before I went to pick you up but I took a shower and fell asleep for a bit, by the time I woke up I had to hurry up and get dressed so I would be able to meet you."

Mello didn't reply he was to busy trying not to step on anything, "You'll do it tonight then right?"

Matt nodded his head like a child, "Yea I'm use to walking around all this stuff and not loosing my footing, but you, I'm not so sure and I don't want you hurting your pretty ass." Matt smiled, holding out a hand for Mello to take for support.

Mello of course didn't take it and ended up tripping over a cord and falling straight onto Matt, causing him to fall as well.

"Damn Mello why couldn't you just take my hand!" Matt asked getting up to his elbows, with Mello sitting up as well on top of him.

"Shut up Matt!" Mello snapped sitting right on top of the younger mans groin.

The site to Matt was so wonderful, and Matt being a pervert automatically pictured the man straddling him naked, along with himself.

"Matt what the fuck are you smiling at?" Mello commanded, while a perverted smile crossed Matt's face.

Matt started to chuckle, sliding his groin under Mello, who gasped at the feeling.

"You fucken perv." Mello said getting off of Matt, who pulled him back down by the hips.

"Don't move Mello."

"God damn it Matt, let go!" Mello exclaimed, while the rubbing became faster and faster, causing Mello to get aroused while Matt rubbed himself against Mello rising member, "Ahh." Mello gasped, covering his lips.

"My that was a pretty sound Mello, do it again for me." Matt smiled; rubbing harder and faster against Mello's clothed over erection.

"Damn—it—Matt—st-op." Mello gasped, trying to keep in the moans from leaving his lips, which he failed at terribly.

Matt ignored Mello's pleads and continue rubbing against the other man who was now moaning, forgetting all of his self-control.

"You're really cute like this Mello." Matt huffed out of breath, reaching up to Mello's neck and pulling him down.

"Shut up." Mello gasped.

Matt chuckled before placing his lips on top of Mello's. Matt snaked his tongue out and licked the soft lips of the older man, asking for permission to enter the moist cavern, which was accepted. Matt's tongue darted in exploring and remembering every detail of Mello's mouth, shortly after Mello began kissing him back passionately, causing a fight over dominance. When Matt won the battle he kissed down Mello's chin to his neck where he looked for a soft patch of skin so he could place his mark. When he found a reasonable place he licked it then planted his mouth on it sucking and nipping on it, causing Mello to moan.

"Ma—Matt, stop, I can't—I can't take it." Mello moaned arching his back when Matt started thrashing his hips against his clothed member, and sucking extremely hard on his neck.

Once Matt thought that his mark was good enough he laid back down looking up at the red faced Mello who had his eyes closed.

"Mello?" Matt panted.

Mello opened his eyes a bit, looking down at Matt.

"Mello, I want you to look at me when you cum."

Mello gave him a confused look, but then his expression turned to pleasure when Matt started to rub against him extremely fast.

"Ahh." Mello continued to huff, "Matt—faster—please—I need—to cum—please—make me cum."

Matt smiled, and with a few more extremely hard and fast thrashing of his hips, Mello looked down at Matt before arching his back and releasing into his tight leather clothing, and Matt also released into his pants as well.

Panting, Mello laid down on top of Matt closing his eyes.

"Mello you look so cute." Matt whispered clutching Mello tighter to his chest.

Mello didn't say anything, all he did was close his eyes and take in the scent of cigarettes and sweets.

Both of them drifted off into a slumber in each others arms.

**There you go Chapter 2, and sorry it's so long, but I just loved writing this chapter, and I couldn't help myself at the end. I mean this isn't my favorite, I don't know 'sex scene' that I had written but I don't care, I just can't wait until I can write the sticky sex *laughs crazily*. **

**So yea reviews would be greatly appreciated, and I'll update soon!**

**Until then bye!**

**Matt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **So sorry I hadn't updates in such a long time!I swear I had it ready to upload and then bam my computer crashes right before I was going to save it . and stupid me didn't write it down on paper first or backed it up. Anyways this chapter is the last one, I know you guys have all be waiting for that so here it is, and yes I will be keeping my original idea so be warned! **Like mega warned**!

**Candy Shop**

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed when he was kicked in the groin by a heavy boot, that belonged to an angry blond hovering over-head.

"I told you to stop last night!"

"Yeah at first, then you told me to make you cum." Matt smirked, while attempting to stand up from the ground.

"Yeah well, I wasn't thinking straight, no pun intended." Mello blushed.

"Oh? How so?"  
"Well first off, chocolate is know to make people have a feeling of being in love and, well, horny, and you know that the amount of chocolate I consumed last night was well above the normal amount a human should consume, so its only natural I felt like that."

Matt plopped down on the couch and pulled out a thin cancer-stick from the box that held them, "Hm..I guess that's true, but still, I know you enjoyed it."

"Do you want me to kick you in your coon-sack again!?"

"Coon-sack? You say some weird ass words Mello."

"Whatever, I have to go."

"Byeee bye Mello, see you at lunch!" Matt sang happily.

Mello just huffed as he walked out the door into the cold morning.

"Hello Mello, you're a bit late today." Near said quietly as Mello walked inside the shop.

"Oh shut the fuck up Near."

"Pleasant mood as always I see."

"Near if you don't shut the fuck up I'll make you!" Mello yelled, holding up a fist.

"Just don't scare the costumers Mello, now please go change into your uniform."

Mello sighed as he walked into the back room were the employees could change, he remember how troublesome it was to clean the mess that was proof of what happened the night before, "God damn it what the hell is this feeling in my stomach, it's like, someone has put nothing but energy drinks into my blood system. Well whatever it is, I don't enjoy it."

"Mello please don't stand there day dreaming, please hurry up and come..."

"Shut the fuck up Near!You can't make me cum!I'm straight god damn it!Straight!"

Near just stood at the open door, eyes slightly bigger in shock,and mouth hanging open, "Huh?"

Mello shook in rage until he realized what he had just said, "Huh...nothing I'll get right out there."

"Mello?" Near whispered,as the blond ran passed him.

Mello's day at the shop went incredibly slow, and was extremely uneventful.

All he could do was think back to the night before and wonder how he could have had dry sex with a complete and udder stranger,not to mention a _man_.

"Of course I'm straight!Straight as a line!"Mello said out loud.

"A line with a curve in it."  
"Ah!Matt what the fuck are you doing sneaking up on me!"Mello yelled,at the smiling Matt.

"Yo amigo!I'm in the mood for tacos come on lets go,you don't have that long of a lunch hour."Matt pouted like a child at the last few words he said, "My gawd Mello come on!"

"Matt let go of me!"Mello commanded,pulling out of Matt's grip.

"But Me~~llo I'm hungry!"

"Stop acting like a child Matt!Besides I'm working!"

"Well its almost your lunch time,and no ones here so just take it now. Besides I also have to go to work."

Mello stared at Matt with wide eyes, "Oh yeah you have a job,what is it again?"

"Ah well I'll tell you if you come eat with me now."Matt said in a voice which he thought was seducing.

"Fine. Just wait a bit."

"Aye!Aye!Captain!Hm...now do I want some fish n' chips?"

Mello rolled his eyes at Matt,and made his way to the back office, "Excuse me sir?"

"Ah Mello? Just stay out there no need to come in."

"Oh okay,well Mr. Gevanni,um,because we are not getting many customers today,and plus it's almost my lunch hour,I was wondering if I can go eat now,of course I'll be back at the usual time."

"Ah,mh,uh,yeah that would be fine Mello,please leave now."

"Thank you sir!"

"Ah!Mello!Everything ready to go?"Matt asked,standing up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah."

Matt decided he wanted Mexican food over the fish n' chips. I mean you could only have fish n' chips so many times in your life time while growing up in the U.K. Mello and Matt went into 'Sir Diablos Restaurant'.

Once they were both situated,Mello got right down to business, "Alright Matt what's your job?"

"Fuck man,we should have go to a pub at least there I could smoke!"Matt exclaimed when he saw the no smoking sign on the opposite wall, "But I really want them tacos."

"Matt!"

"Oh yeah,sorry Mello,um...well I sorta don't have a permanent job,yet,but if I'm good at this one I might stick to it."

"Alright well,tell me what this job is about."

"I'm being in a porno!"Matt exclaimed happily.

Everything went silent,Mello just stared at the smiling man before him,his eyes wide in shock and his mouth hanging wide open.

"..Say?"

"I'm going to be making a gay version of 'Deep Throat'."Matt said,once again happily,oblivious to the sudden quietness of the restaurant.

"Matt what the fuck were you thinking!"Mello whispered.

"Well,I mean I get three of my favorite things:Sex,Cigs,and of course some mula!"  
"Matt still what the fuck!What was wrong with the other jobs you did?What were they anyway?"

"Hm...well for awhile I had sex with anyone who wanted it,of course I had to charge them something,but I wasn't a prostitute I had no pimp and I did it whenever I pleased. Let's see I was a drug dealer for awhile,but then I got messed up in that business, and of course a hacker for a few gangs and what not. Oh and then I also got some award money from many gaming-cons."

"Why couldn't you use your hacking skill to good use in the CIA?"

"I had a criminal background remember,and my ''education'' level wouldn't be allowed in the government type business. Even though I'm smarter than those pricks."

"But--!"

"Here you senors go!Fish Tacos for you. And a cheese enchilada for you _sir._"the waitress flirted with Mello as she put the plate of enchiladas in front of him.

Mello just sighed and ignored her.

"Dayum!That's a nice Latina girl right there!Hm...if only she had the Spanish accent and not our boring British one,eh Mello?"Matt exclaimed when the waitress walked away.

"I'm not sure. She is attractive but she isn't my type I suppose."

"Of course not,you're gay after all."

"Damn it Matt! We went threw this already! I'm straight!"

Matt sighed, "Alright,lets say you are straight,what kind of girl do you like?"

"That's an easy question."

"Really?Then tell me the type of girl you like."

"Alright. I like women with big breast,happy?"

"You don't look like the kind that would."

"Yeah I know."

"Yeah."

They ate the rest of their meal quietly not paying much attention to the others existents.

"AH!Sorry Mello gonna have to leave now. Ima get me some b.j!!!!Bye!"

"Wait Matt?!"Mello yelled,shaken up by the random outburst, "That bitch didn't even pay for his meal!"

"Mello. You're a tad bit late."Near said,when Mello walked threw the door in a bored state.

"Yeah. Well today we're really slow so it doesn't matter."

"I suppose you're right. But still,this is your job and you should take responsibility."

Mello didn't feel like arguing,he just sat at the behind the counter bored as hell as he watched the world threw a window. It was odd that the shop was extremely slow today.

_Ring Ring Ring Ri--_

"Sigh. Hello this is the 'Candy Shop' what do you want?"Mello answered the phone,in such a boring matter that it was sure to make who ever calling bored as well.

"Uhm...yes. I would like some of your biggest tubs of strawberry sauce please. As soon as you can, I heard somewhere that you deliver on occasion, I hope that you will today."

"Yeah,we can do that."

"Gre~~at! Then I would like you guys to deliver to 384 East Main,apartment complex 5. It's a studio just so you know."  
"Alright. Sigh. Anything else?"

"No but please be here soooooon!"the almost congested voice sang.

"Yeah."

_Click._

"At least I won't have to be here all day. I wish I was with Matt...only because he gets to have sex...of course it's with another male but still...I wish I just had a girlfriend!"Mello thought to himself as he walked to the freezer where it held all their sauces, "It should be perfect temperature when I get there. Near I'm going to make a delivery."

"Okay. Oh you can go home afterwards. We're closing early."

"Thanks."

"I'm actually rather happy. Drop this sauce off and go back home to just relax....I wonder when Matt's shoot will be over."Mello said out loud to himself,carrying the large tubs up the stairs of the lobby and into the elevator, "Alright so room 5....this strawberry smells really good, I wonder why they need this much, I hope its enough I could only fit three tubs on this roller,maybe I should've brought the bigger one....ah,alright here we are. Should I ring the bell or knock on the door? I'll ring."

"Coming!" the same congested voice from before sang as he opened the door, "Why thank yeeewwow you're gawjus!"a tall,skinny man exclaimed,dressed in designer clothes and not a hair missed placed on his light brown head, "Please come in!"

"Okay. It will be around 61£ and an extra 15£ for deliver fees."Mello said as he placed the tubs on the floor.

"Oh of course of course." the strange man said, walking away to go find his wallet.

Mello looked around the studio,it was extremely spacious,if it was just that man living here alone it would be a waste but he noticed that there were a lot of,men,roaming around.

"My,my,'ello there cutie."a voice that reminded Mello of Near's,but older and,not as emotionless.

"Hey."

"My you really are a looker aren't cha."

"Sure?"Mello looked the figure up and down,he figured the man was naturally tall if he wasn't hunched over,he wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest was extremely pale with a few thin scars here and there. But those scars really didn't matter compared to his eyes,they were big and glazed over as if he was not completely there.

"Well you are,after I'm done shooting here,we should get to know one another,eh?"

"Uh..."

"Ryuuzaki!Can't keep my eyes off you for a minute now can I?You were about to pounce on this little hottie."the brown haired man said,jumping on this 'Ryuuzaki'.

"Ha ya know me to well Light."with that the raven left.

"Anyways,here you go."this 'Light' character said handing Mello the money.

"Thanks. If it's not to much to ask,that Ryuuzaki guy said that he was shooting something."

"Ah yes!I'm a director you see and Ryuuzaki is my boyfriend and an aspiring actor!One night me and him came up with the grand idea of making a gay version of the video 'Deep Throat'!"

"WHA--!"  
"I know wonderful isn't it!"

"Waa...then why did you need sauce the original didn't contain any."

"Update!"

"Ah,okay,oh do you have a--"

"Come on Light lets start!"a voice called from the other room.

"Coming!No pun needed!Sorry but hold that thought."

Mello followed Light to the other room and stopped dead in his tracts,right there in the center of the room was a bed,on top of the bed laid Ryuuzaki completely nude,and once 'Action' was yelled,here came Matt in nothing but his pants. What happened next made Mello blush in anger and in embarrassment. Matt pulled Ryuuzaki off the bed and made him get on his knees. "Suck"Matt commanded in a husky voice. Ryuuzaki smiled and unzipped Matt's pants and pushed him to a sitting position on the bed. Matt moaned here and there acting up for the camera. Mello just watched feeling a small tent rising in his pants due to the aura in the air, "It's just natural that I get turned on,seeing something so naughty taking place in front of me."Mello thought,reasoning himself.

Matt laid down on the the bed lighting up a cigarette as Ryuuzaki finished off the rest of his blow job. Mello couldn't help but be a little jealous,this is the guy who had dry humped him the previous night. Light yelled 'cut' in order to give the actors a break and to look over the scene they had just shot. Mello took the opportunity and ran over to Matt's side.

"That was great Ryuuzaki,you're really good at that,I almost didn't need to act!"Matt exclaimed,finishing the rest of his cigarette.

"Matt!"

"Huh?Ah Mello?What are you doing here?!"

"I came to deliver an order of strawberry cream!"

"Wha—oh yeah the update,that was Ryuuzaki's idea."Matt explained,pointing a thin finger at the raven,who nodded and smiled at Mello seductively.

Mello clenched his fist, "Why the fuck am I mad,not like I give a shit about who Matt plays around with,and even if I did he's just acting,yeah he's just acting."

"Matt,come on lets go rehearse the next scene."Ryuuzaki suggested.

"Good idea,well Mello,I'll see you later okay?"

Mello just glared,not sure what to say.

"Oi Mello are you mad?"Matt teased.

"Fuck...You."Mello grunted,completely pissed and bewildered as to why he was.

"Mell?"

Mello just ran out of the studio,completely frustrated at everything,and he didn't even know why.

"Fucken shit,why the hell am I so damn mad!"he yelled,when he got back into the company van.

Mello drove back to the 'Candy Shop',yelling at himself the whole time. When he arrived he decided to stay there just in case Matt decided to go back

home,and that he wanted to talk with Mello.

"Fuck man, I can't deal with this shit."Mello complained,sitting down on the ground next to the chocolate area of the shop. Mello continued eating chocolate as

if it was alcohol comforting someone,soon Mello had his sugar high,completely forgetting his anger towards Matt,but soon after Mello passed out as if he was a

drunken bastard.

"I wonder where Mello went to?"Matt thought to himself. He had gone home after the shoot,half expecting to see an extremely pissed off Mello sitting on the couch waiting for him. When he got there he was a bit surprised,especially if Mello ended up going back to work,he would've finish his shift hours ago. Matt looked at his watch which read 2 am. He had last saw Mello almost 11 hours ago, "I highly doubt he would stay at work for 11 hours,but Mello does seem like the kind who would do something you'd least expect him to do."

Mello awake from his chocolate hangover by the sound of the shop door opening causing the small bell above it to chime, "No way a robber! Did I seriously forget to lock the door!"he thought to himself, "Thankfully the lollipop stand is hiding me,I can sneak up on him."

"Mello?"

Mello stopped in his tracks,hearing the last voice he wanted to hear, "Fuck Matt would want to ask why I was so mad,and I still don't know why!"

"Mello? Are you here?" Matt continued to ask,looking for the light switched,when he found it the whole shop came into light,Matt looked around and when he noticed the many wrappers of chocolate bars on the ground he began to walked towards that section of the store, "Mello?"

"What!?"Mello snapped,jumping up from his hiding spot.

"Holy fuck man! You scared me! Ah I was looking for you, I just got done shooting and I wanted to ask why you were so--"

"Shut the fuck up Matt! I don't know why I was so pissed okay! So leave me alone!"

Matt obeyed,but only for a bit before realizing what Mello didn't,or wouldn't admit, "You were jealous of that actor,weren't cha?"

"What!? Where the fuck did you get that idea from!?"

"Think about it Mello,you saw me get a blow job from another guy,you suddenly get mad for no reason once you see that,you tell me what it is! You want me don't cha,and be honest."

Mello stared at Matt as if he had gone insane,and at the same time like he was about to kill him. Even though he looked at Matt that way,Mello did think over what Matt had just said,and it actually made since,a little. But hell as if he would admit that he wanted Matt.

"You're crazy! Why the fuck would I want you!?"Mello yelled.

Matt sighed,looking around the shop,clearly frustrated that Mello wouldn't admit what he knew to be true. Suddenly Matt smiled an evil grin, "Hey Mello,since you won't admit it,then I'll make your body admit what that prideful mouth of yours won't."

"Eh?"

Before he knew what was going on,Mello was pushed down onto the floor with Matt on top of him, "Matt get the fu—mm."

Mello was silenced by Matt's lips forcefully clamping onto his. Matt slowly opened his mouth snaking his tongue out to caress Mello's slightly chapped lips. Slowly Mello loosen up and slightly opened his lips,Matt took complete advantage of the situation and forced his tongue in,exploring the moist cave,prying deeper and deeper. Small beads of sweat began to form on their foreheads as the temperature of the room began to rise. Matt started to rock his hips back and fourth creating friction. At that Mello's body admitted he wanted Matt,Mello desirously began to rock his hips faster and faster with each movement. Mello moaned deep into Matt's mouth as the heat began to rise,Matt smiled and pulled away trying to catch his breath, "You look pretty damn sexy right now Mello,all gasping for air and all. You make me think perverted things."

Mello just looked up,his face completely flushed and his eyes glazed over by lust.

Matt chuckled at the site, "Hey Mello,we're in a candy shop,and I know you really like chocolate and sweats so why don't we use some."Matt smiled,reaching over Mello's head and grabbing a handful of chocolates and pressing them into his hand in order for them to melt, "Now,I think you should strip."

Mello obeyed,all reason out of his head. Slowly Mello pulled off his uniform and was left in nothing but in a bikini style underwear, "Mm yum. You and this chocolate sure are going to taste good."Matt whispered,putting his now chocolate covered hand on Mello's semi-toned chest and smearing it around. Mello moaned at the heat of Matt's hand on his bear chest, "Mm I want you to eat me up Matt."Mello purred. Matt stopped for a moment playing back what he just heard, "Wow Mello,you completely gave up that pride,I'm glad. Now lets take my perversion up a notch,yes?"Matt asked,looking around for some more candy to use, "Ah yes."Matt laughed,standing up to get the candy. Mello whined when the heat vanished. "Don't worry Mello,I'm back."Matt whispered,putting his hand back on Mello's chest and toying with one of his nipples, "And look what I got."Matt laughed,holding up a 4'' stick lollipop, "These are extremely delicious,don't you think?".

"Ah Matt,why,what are you going to do with that?"Mello asked,a bit of sense coming back to him.

"Hmm,well Mello I'm an extreme pervert,it can't be that hard to figure out."Matt teased,placing his head on Mello's chest and licking a clean path down the chocolate covered chest,when his tongue reached the top of Mello's underpants he stopped, "Oh dear it seems as if there is something in my way,blocking me from the yummiest candy of all,Mello can you please remove it."

Mello was hesitant at first,before he slowly removed his underwear,revealing his erection standing proud and tall.

"Hm thank you Mello,this looks delicious!"Matt said happily,licking the tip of Mello's throbbing member,causing him to moan and arch his back at the pleasure.

Matt chuckled at the action before licking his way down further until his tongued circled Mello's entrance.

"Ah Matt! No! Not there!"Mello moaned,trying to push Matt's head away.

"Don't worry Mello,it's going to get a treat real soon."Matt promised,unwrapping the lollipop and licking it up and down while also wetting his figures, "Ah I just got a great idea! Mello why don't you lick this lollipop so I can focus more on this cute little hole of yours."Matt said,pushing the lollipop into Mello's month and slowing entering his index finger into the tight ring of muscles.

Mello moaned in discomfort but continued to lick the lollipop up and down,before Matt pushed it down almost causing Mello to choke,both by the lollipop and the stinging of Matt pushing in another of his fingers.

"Wow it's softer than I thought,and it makes such and erotic sound when I move my fingers in and out,mm your voice sounds sexy too."

Mello moaned with every thrust of Matt's fingers,and flinched a bit when Matt abruptly pulled them out and the lollipop out of his mouth, "Okay I've always wanted to try this,even though it's a sweat,don't think of it that way."Matt smiled a perverted grin as he inserted the whole lollipop into Mello.

"Ah! Matt this is so weird ah!"

"Haha I know,but you seem to be enjoying it."

"Ahh!"Mello moaned,rocking his hips at the thrust Matt caused as he moved the lollipop.

"Hm..I almost forgot the yummy chocolate."Matt said,leaning his head onto Mello's chest and cleaning off the remaining chocolate, "Ah and what's this? A nice little Hersey's Kiss?"Matt flicked Mello's nipple,causing him to moan loudly, "Hmm looks like you like it when I do that."Matt repeated the process,flicking then kissing and licking the bud that formed while also thrusting the lollipop deep inside Mello.

"Matt stop,it's getting,weird."Mello panted.

"No it's not."

"Matt please,I,I don't want this lollipop anymore."

"No? Then what would you like?"

Mello blushed an even deeper shade of red than he already was, "You."he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."Matt said,making the thrusting harder and faster.

"AH!You!!"Mello moaned.

"You finally said it."Matt beamed,pulling the candy out and quickly undoing his pants.

"AHHH!!!"Mello moaned the loudest he had ever moaned,as Matt quickly shoved his extremely hard member into him, "Ah Matt's it's so hot!"

"Mm me too Mello,you're so warm and soft."Matt sighed,closing his eyes at the extreme tightness.

Mello moaned,thrusting back into Matt as he quicken the pace, "Matt I can't hold out much longer."

"Just hold on Mello,just a bit more."Matt moaned,grabbing Mello's extremely hard erection and pumping in time with his trusts.

A few more thrust and they both released their frustrations. Matt flopped down on top of Mello,who shook a bit at the utter pleasure he had just felt.

"Mello,I really like you,since the first day I saw you."

"Idiot that was three days ago,but I've liked you since then too."Mello sighed completely content.

"Mm,lets get married."Matt smiled,wrapping his arms around Mello bringing him closer to his still clothed chest.

"Idiot."Mello whispered,falling into a slumber,the happiest man in the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!???"

Mello and Matt awoken to the angry screaming voice of....Near.

"Near shut the hell up I'm extremely exhausted and my ass hurts like fuck!"Mello yelled,falling back on the ground and back to sleep,completely unaware that he was butt ass naked at his job. Matt just smiled and wave at Near extremely embarrassed, "Well then,um,when Mello wakes up,tell him I went to go buy some cigarettes and that I'm across the street."Matt smiled bashfully,putting Mello's sticky uniform over the nude figure, "Sleep well Mello,I love you."Matt whispered into Mello's ear before he quickly walked out of the shop trying to run away from the furious glares of a small albino.

**Closing Note: **Haha yeah I know I made the 'special' guests a bit out of character,but I don't care!Anyways,this concludes the story,I might come back and fix up this chapter,I really hate how it turned out. Too much jumping around. Next time I'll write my story on paper first just in case something like this happens again and I forget everything!And no flares!I warned you guys enough! Well it feels good to have that one perversion out of my system. Now to go have sticky sex of my own! Until next time,bye!*******61 ****£=100 USD 15£=25 USD***

Matt


End file.
